visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
MERRY
center|650px Merry (メリー) es una banda visual kei formada en Tokyo, Japón en 2001. La alineación actual consiste de Gara en la voz, Yuu y Kenichi en la guitarra, Tetsu en el bajo, y Nero en la batería. Historia A finales del 2000, después de la separación de sus bandas, After Effect y Shiver respectivamente, el vocalista Gara y el guitarrista Yuu, quienes solo se conocían por algunos eventos en vivo, se contactaron con la esperanza de un comienzo fresco. En los meses subsecuentes del 2001, una serie de reuniones y discusiones telefónicas eventualmente llevaron al reclutamiento de los otros tres miembros, Tetsu, Nero y Kenichi en este orden, y los cinco formaron en octubre de 2001 lo que ahora se conoce como Merry. Sus primeras actividades como una banda indie desconocida incluyen la distribución de 500 copias de un MD indie de 2 tracks en tiendas de CDs indie por todo el país, acompañados de una cantidad de presentaciones secretas en vivo en Tokyo y Nagoya. Las actividades regulares "serias" comenzaron en 2002. Después de más presentaciones en vivo, la banda creó su propio sello independiente Gekiyaku records y lanzó su primer maxi-single titulado "Haikarasan ga tooru" en febrero. Hubieron tres versiones de este single - oro, plata y bronce- cada una limitada a 1000 copias. Las versiones de Oro y Bronce solo estuvieron disponibles por correo a través de la revista de rock Fool's Mate, mientras que la versión plata estaba disponible en tiendas. Todas las versiones se agotaron en ordenes por adelantado. En marzo, la banda tuvo su primer presentación estelar en vivo en Meguro Rockmaykan. Una segunda impresión de Kaikarasan ga tooru, que incluye una nueva canción "Tokyo Telephone", fue liberada en mayo. En la segunda mitad del 2002, un par de maxi-singles fueron liberados, "Koseiha Blend ~Tasogare-hen~" y "Koseiha Blend ~Junjou Jounetsu-hen~", que contenían tres nuevos tracks y estaban empacadas en fundas tamaño LP ilustradas por el famoso artista de EroGuro Suehiro Maruo. Ambos fueron limitados a 3000 copias y nuevamente se agotaron en las ordenes por adelantado. La banda también contribuyó a dos compilaciones omnibus. Estos lanzamientos fueron acompañados por numerosos eventos en vivo. En marzo del 2003 la banda lanzó su primer album de larga duración Gendai Stoic en el sello de Kiyoharu (líder y cantante de Kuroyume y Sads) Fullface records, vendiendo más de 10,000 copias en el día de su lanzamiento. En junio Merry abrió para Sadd en el Zepp Tokyo , y en agosto lanzaron una tercera versión de "Haikarasan ga Tooru" titulada "Haikarasan ga Toorisugita Ato...", que contenía nuevas grabaciones de canciones originales y un track secreto. En el mismo mes la banda trabajaba en su primer video promocional (PV) de "Violet Harenchi", el que fue lanzado en un DVD limitado a la presentación estelar en vivo en Shibuya Kukaidou el 29 de agosto. En los meses finales del 2003 dieron un tour en vivo y participaron en "Beautifool's Fest '03", un evento en vivo organizado por Fool's Mate. 2004 inició con el lanzamiento de un par de maxi-singles en febrero antes de que la banda entrara en un breve receso, mientras trabajaba en su segundo album de larga duración. Modern Garde fue finalmente lanzado el 30 de Junio, acompañado por un tour en vivo "New Standard Renaissance". En septiembre Merry participó en un evento a gran-escala, "Kingdom Rock Show 2004", celebrado en el Nippon Budokan, donde se presentó junto a bandas major como Psycho le Cemu, Janne Da Arc y Sex Machineguns. En marzo de 2005 se lanzó "Sakashima End Roll ~The Phantom of the Gallery", un nuevo maxi-single y DVD en un solo disco reversible - fue uno de los primeros títulos de Japón en el nuevo formato DualDisc. La primera edición se agotó en las órdenes por adelantado, y el lanzamiento llegó rápidamente a la segunda posición del chart indie del Oricon El altamente exitoso espectáculo estelar en Shibuya Koukaidou en marzo 31 marcó el anuncio largamente esperado del contrato major de la banda con Victor Entertainment de JVC - hogar de artistas como Buck-Tick, Boøwy, Cali≠Gari, The Back Horn and Love Psychedelico - ante la euforia lacrimosa de sus seguidores más leales. También es digno de mencionarse que la compañía de discos fue la que ofreció una propuesta a la banda y no a la inversa. La transición a un sello major propició el lanzamiento del álbum de éxitos - Koseiha Blend Classic ~Oldies Tracks~ - que contiene nuevas grabaciones y tracks remasterizados de lanzamientos pasados, además de dos nuevas canciones; la primera edición incluía un nuevo PV de "Tick-tock" y la segunda edición el video poco común de "Violet Harenchi" previamente lanzado solamente en una presentación en vivo. Fool's Mate publicó un par de libros de historia documentando la aparición de la banda en la revista, además de largas entrevistas y CD y DVD especiales. De julio a agosto, Merry se embarcó en su "Last Indies Tour", el cual finalmente culminó en el salón musical al aire libre Hibiya en septiembre 10 - su primer presentación estelar major. El álbum major de debut, Nu Chemical Rhetoric, llegó al décimo puesto en el chart Oricon de álbum diario un día antes de su lanzamiento oficial. Las imágenes del concierto de Hibiya fueron luego lanzadas en un DVD titulado Sci-fi Nu Chemicalº Rhetoric -First Cut-, el que de manera similar llegó al tope de los charts. Un par de DVDs documentando el "Last Indies Tour" fue lanzado al inicio del 2006. Nu Chemical Rhetoric fue entonces lanzado en toda Europa, específicamente en Alemania, Austria, Suiza, Francia, Escandinavia e Italia. Mientras tanto, Merry grabó dos videos promocionales mientras trabajaba en su siguiente album, su primer single major "Sayonara Rain" exitosamente llegó al puesto número 24 del Oricon top 30 semanal de singles (5 de junio) mientras que el segundo titulado "Ringo to Uso", lanzado un mes después, fue el número 25. Una vez más Merry tocó en el salón musical al aire libre Hibiya, después del lanzamiento de su segundo álbum major Peep Show en julio 19 - las imágenes del concierto serían liberadas en un DVD el 20 de diciembre. Un tour estelar tuvo lugar en Agosto y Septiembre. En los últimos días de octubre, la banda grabó el video para el siguiente single "Calling" en Izu Ōshima, soportando un clima tormentoso. Al mismo tiempo Peep Show fue lanzado en Europa. Al inicio de diciembre, Merry viajó a Europa para para presentarse fuera de Japón por primera vez en Munich y París el 1 y 3 de diciembre respectivamente. Su tercer single major "Calling" fue lanzado el 6 de diciembre e incluía colaboraciones con Takashi Ueda de Balzac y The Mad Capsule Market, Como un cierre al 2006 y en conmemoración del quinto aniversario de la banda, un conteo especial en vivo fue celebrado en Shibuya Kokaidou en la Noche de Año Nuevo. En febrero de 2007, Merry salió en una gira conjunta con Balzac. Su cuarto single major "Blind Romance/Saihate no Parade" fue entonces lanzado el 18 de abril. Videos promocionales fueron grabados para ambas canciones y "Saihate no Parade" fue utilizada como el tema musical de cierre del anime Over Drive. Merry salió en el breve tour "Oriental Circus", tocando en Tokyo, Osaka y Nagoya. En mayo 26, Merry se presentó en el J-Rock Revolution Festival celebrado en Los Angeles, Estados Unidos, con artistas tales como Mucc, Girugamesh y D'espairsRay. Otra gira tuvo lugar a finales del verano de 2007. El tercer single de Merry de 2010. "Yakou" fue lanzado el primero de diciembre. Merry ha participado en dos albums de tributo lanzados el 10 de noviembre y el 1 de diciembre de 2010. El primero fue Pierrot to Suika to Yayauke Rider Subete wa World Peace no Tame ni - Saikyo Senshi-tachi ga Koko ni Shuketsu- un tributo a Atsushi Inoue, vocalista de la banda punk rock Rote'ka. El segundo es Romantist - The Stalin, Michiro Endo Tribute Album- es un album de tributo celebrando el cumpleaños número 60 del líder de Stalin, Michiro Endo. Muchos artistas prominentes ofrecen su tributo al fundador y líder de la influencial banda punk de los 80s, entre ellos están Buck-Tick, Group Tamashii, Dir en grey, Jun Togawa, Wagdug Futuristic Unity, YUKI etc. Merry realizó un cover de la canción "Schwein no Isu" de Dir en grey, para la compilación Crush -90's V-Rock Best Hit Cover Songs, de bandas que fueron importantes en el movimiento visual kei de los 90's. Desde el inicio de 2011, han estado trabajando en su siguiente album. El cual contiene canciones como "Yakou", "Crisis Moment" y "The Cry Against..." lanzadas en 2010. "Hamelin" el último single de la banda fue liberado en junio 6 de 2011. A mediados de junio anunciaron el nombre del álbum "Beautiful Freaks", el cual fue liberado el 27 de julio de 2011 e inició la gira "Beautiful Freaks Tour. Banda *Vocalista: ガラ (Gara) [[Dir en grey] (Roadie) → After effect(真琴) → メリー(ガラ)] *Guitarra: 結生 (Yuu) [[LAPIS] → Shiver → メリー] *Guitarra: 健一 (Kenichi) → CRESCENT → Syndrome(Ken) → メリー(健一)] *Bajo: テツ (Tetsu) [[ACiD](Tetsu) → メリー(テツ)] *Batería: ネロ (Nero) [[SMOKY FLAVOR](KUNI) → After effect(kuni) → メリー(ネロ)] Estilo Merry mezcla principalmente géneros de rock clásico, punk rock, jazz y blues, ocasionalmente experimentando con matices de tecno, surf rock, heavy metal, baladas y más. Aunque algunos no encuentren estas cualidades enteramente atractivas, el resultado es innegablemente "totalmente fresco", como el antiguo guitarrista de Megadeth Marty Friedman lo define. Como muchos otros, los miembros fueron influenciados por las bandas pioneras de rock japonés de los 80s y principios de los 90s como X Japan, Luna Sea, Buck-Tick, The Bluea Hearts y Boøwy. Los principales compositores son los dos guitarristas Yuu y Kenichi, el primero compone la mayoría de las canciones más lentas y con un groove más notable, el segundo compone las canciones más rápidas y las melodías más pegajosas. Sin temor a experimentar con su habilidad musical, Merry muestra un espectro completo de canciones nuevas con el lanzamiento de cada uno de sus anticipados albumes. La imagen musical y lírica de la banda han sido posiblemente influenciadas por el liberal Taisho y la temprana era Showa, un período de movimientos artísticos y musicales significativos cuando Japón cambió hacia conceptos occidentales. Era el tiempo del avant-garde; la industrialización vió la introducción del jazz y el blues a la cultura japonesa, trayendo consigo el incremento de cafés musicales, bares y clubes. Similarmente, Merry, fusiona estos géneros con música rock moderna para crear un nuevo estilo - un "avant-garde moderno", o mejor dicho un "modern-garde" como el nombre de su segundo album. En cuanto a las letras, el vocalista Gara escribe sobre una amplia gama de tópicos, que van desde temas de guerra y patriotismo (Rest in peace, Japanese modernist, 愛国行進曲 "Patriot march"), política y sociedad (迷彩ノ紳士 "Gentlemen in disguise", ニセモノ天国 "Fake heaven", Lost generation), de sueños, vida, amor y odio (窓 "Window", 恋愛交差点 "Intersection of love"). Algunos de estos llevan un sentimiento retro en sus imágenes (黄昏レストラン "Sunset restaurant", 薔薇と片隅のブルース "Blues of the rose and corner", 東京テレホン "Tokyo telephone" and R-246), nuevamente atribuído a la influencia del romanticismo de la era Taisho. Bandas relacionadas Merry está notablemente relacionada con la popular banda Dir en grey - el nombre de la banda nunca cesa de aparecer en la sección de "agradecimientos muy especiales" de los créditos de cada uno de sus albumes. Antes de formar su propia banda, Gara era un roadie de Dir en grey, y formó un lazo muy cercano con el vocalista Kyo, a quien aún considera su superior y mentor. Gara también es conocido por tener un alto respeto hacia Kyoharu (artista solo y vocalista de Sads and Kuroyume) La banda de horror punk Balzac también ha apoyado mucho a Merry. En 2006, las dos bandas combinaron esfuerzos en la reconstrucción de una de las canciones de Merry "Hi no Ataranai Basho". También se han presentado juntas previamente en varios eventos en vivo. Merry también está relacionada con Mucc, Kagerou y Craze, los integrantes son buenos amigos. Super Merries スーパーメリーズ (Suupaa Meriizu) Super Merries son el arte ego de la banda Merry. Los integrantes se visten de manera diferente y tocan bajo los siguientes pseudónimos: Gara – Mamurasaki (真紫?) Yuu – Zaku (ザク?) Kenichi – Serpico (セルピコ?) Tetsu – Shadow (シャドウ?) Nero – Fukurokouji Kaname (袋小路　要?) Se sabe muy poco acerca de ellos ya que solo han aparecido en algunos pocos shows en vivo y una sección especial en Fool's Mate. Parecen estar inactivos actualment, aunque no se sabe cuando podrían aparecer de nuevo. Discografía Singles & maxi-singles Haikarasan ga Tohrisugita Ato.jpg|Haikarasan ga tooru 06.08.2003 Japanese Modernist.jpg|Japanese modernist 11.02.2004 Sakashima Endroll -phantom of the gallery-REG.jpg|Sakashima end roll ~phantom of the gallery~ 16.03.2005 *Zero 06.11.2013 *Mado -replay- 10.08.2013 *Fukurou 06.02.2013 *Gunjou 02.05.2012 *Hameln 04.06.2011 *Yakou 01.12.2010 *Crisis Moment 06.10.2010 *The Cry Against... / Monochrome 04.08.2010 *Fuyu no Castanet 26.1..2008 *Gekisei 27.08.2008 *Tozasareta rakuen 16.04.2008 * Komorebi ga boku wo sagashiteru 08.08.2007 * Blind Romance / Saihate no Parade 18.04.1007 * Calling 06.12.2006 * Ringo to uso 21.06.2006 * Sayonara rain 24.05.2006 * New standard Renaissance 13.07.2004 * Tamerai shuffle 11.02.2004 * Koseiha blend ~Junjou jounetsu-hen~ 17.11.2002 * Koseiha blend ~Tasogare-hen~ 15.10.2002 * Untitled single 31.07.2002 EPs * BURST EPDVD/Live at Shinjuku LOFT 07.11.2009 * BURST EP 04.07.2009 Albums gendaistoic.jpg|Gendai stoic 13.04.2003 modern garde.jpg|Modern garde 30.06.2004 Koseiha.jpg|Koseiha blend classic ~Oldies Tracks~ 25.06.2005 nu chemical rhetoric.jpg|nu chemical rhetoric 07.09.2005 * Beautiful Freaks 27.07.2011 * Identity 07.11.2009 * Under-World 25.02.2009 * Gendai stoic (Digital Remastered) 10.10.2008 * M. E. R. R. Y. 07.11.2007 * Peep Show 19.07.2006 DVDs *26 August 2009 – TOUR09 under-world GI・GO (Regular/CORE Limited Edition) *22 April 2009 – VIC -VIDEO ID COLLECTION- *25 February 2009 – Under-World DVD (Limited Edition) *23 July 2008 – Many Merry Days FINAL Yokohama Bunka Taiikukan *25 December 2007 – Many Merry Days 5th Anniversary Special 2night – Shiroi hitsuji / Kuroi hitsuji (concert footage) *7 November 2007 – M.E.R.R.Y. first press (PV and concert footage) *20 December 2006 – Many Merry Days No. 1 – Peep Show (concert footage & documents) *19 July 2006 – Peep Show first press (PVs and making-of) *31 March 2006 – Last Indies Tour documents DVD ~Part 1 of 2~ "Shambara to the Core ～Act 1～" *January 2006 – Last Indies Tour documents DVD ~Part 2 of 2~ "Shambara to the Core～Act 2～" *21 December 2005 – Sci-Fi nu chemical rhetoric ~first cut~ (concert footage) *7 September 2005 – nu chemical rhetoric first press (PVs and making-of) *16 March 2005 – Sakashima end roll ~phantom of the gallery~ (DualDisc) (concert footage, PV & documents) *29 August 2003 – Violet harenchi ~030829 Limited Edition~ (PV) MDs *October 2001 – Untitled MD Omnibus *Stand Proud! III (11 December 2002) (With the track "Strength Beyond Strength" by Pantera) *Yougenkyou II (29 May 2002) (With the track "Rojiura Melancholy Remix") *Luna Sea Memorial Cover Album -Re:birth- (19 December 2007) (With the track "Precious") *The Blue Hearts "25th Anniversary" Tribute (24 February 2010) (With the track "Minagoroshi no Melody") *Pierrot to Suika to Yayauke Rider Subete wa World Peace no Tame ni – Saikyo Senshi-tachi ga Koko ni Shuketsu - (10 November 2010) *Romantist – The Stalin, Michiro Endo Tribute Album - (1 December 2010) (With the track "Odyssey・1985・Sex" by Michiro Endo) Crush! -90's V-Rock best hit cover songs-.jpg|Crush! -90's V-Rock best hit cover songs- 26.01.2011 Libros * Official history book, vol. 2 Haikara kaitai shinsho ~gekan~ (Octubre 2005) * Official history book, vol. 1 Haikara kaitai shinsho ~joukan~ (Junio 2005) Enlaces externos *Sitio Oficial *Disquera *Página en My Space Galería Merry.jpg merry_.jpg merry00.jpg merry01.jpg merry02.png merry03.jpg merry04.jpg merry12.jpg merry13.jpg merry14.jpg Merry15.jpg Merry16.jpg Merry17.jpg merry18.jpg Merry19.jpg Merry20.jpg Merry21.jpg Merry23.jpg merryy.jpg merryyy.jpg Merry40.jpg Merryago2009.jpg|Agosto 2009 Merry24.jpg MerryNov2012.jpg|Noviembre 2012 merry nuevo.jpg|Agosto 2013 MERRYsep2013.jpg|Septiembre 2013 MERRY mayo2014.jpg|Mayo 2014 MerryNov2014.jpg|Noviembre 2014 Merry mayo2015.jpg|Mayo 2015 prof_merry_201500805.jpg|Agosto 2015 MERRY dic2015.jpg|Diciembre 2015 MERRYsep2016.jpg|Septiembre 2016 MERRY ene2017.jpg|Enero 2017 MERRYmayo2018.jpg|Mayo 2018 Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Japanese Modernist (2004) thumb|right|300 px|Tic Tac (2005) thumb|left|300 px|Kubitsuri Rondo (2005) thumb|right|300 px|Dekiai no suisou (Septiembre 2005) thumb|left|300 px|Sayonara Rain (Septiembre 2006) thumb|right|300 px|Sayonara Rain (Versión extendida)|Sayonara Rain (Septiembre 2006) thumb|left|300 px|Calling (Diciembre 2006) thumb|right|300 px|Blind Romance (2007) thumb|left|300 px|Saihate no Parade (2007) thumb|right|300 px|Tozasareta rakuen (2009) thumb|left|300 px|Gekisei (2008) thumb|right|300 px|Fuyu no castanet (2009) thumb|left|300 px|Sweet Powder (2009) thumb|right|300 px|Komorebi ga Boku wo Sagashiteru (2009) thumb|left|300 px|The Cry Against (Agosto 2010) thumb|right|300 px|Crisis Moment (Octubre 2010) thumb|left|300 px|Yakou (Diciembre 2010) thumb|right|300 px|Fukurou (Febrero 2013) thumb|left|300px|ZERO (Noviembre 2013) thumb|right|300 px|NOnsenSe MARkeT (Diciembre 2014) thumb|left|300 px|Chiyodasen Democracy (Abril 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Happy life (Agosto 2015) Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2001 Categoría:Victor Entertainment Categoría:Firewall Div. Categoría:Major Categoría:Bandas